


【电医PWP】Anniversary（补档）

by Crussio



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *如题，还是车*cp：bandit×doc*肉量不变，而ooc加倍





	【电医PWP】Anniversary（补档）

“Bonsoir.”

多米尼克打开门时古斯塔夫抬起头问候他。

“Guten abend.”多米尼克回应道。他的手里拿着一个小小的礼品盒。

“那是什么？”古斯塔夫的视线从书页里移开，在多米尼克的脸上绕了一圈——没有新的伤疤，这很好——他对自己说——又移到了他的手上，盯着那个小盒子。

“纪念日礼物。”多米尼克咧开嘴笑了笑，“给你的。”

古斯塔夫了然地扬了扬眉毛：“我以为你不是个会经常看日历的人。”

“那你就太不了解我了。”多米尼克把手里的盒子丢给坐在暗处的古斯塔夫，反手把门关上脱掉外套挂在门口的衣架上。

“我希望你不会蠢到送我一枚戒指。”

古斯塔夫的身体微微前倾接住多米尼克扔过来的盒子，但他并没有立马就把它打开，只是用拇指摩挲着上面的绒质覆面。

“项链？”在看到多米尼克摇头后他说出了第二个猜测，“我不适合那种东西。”

“还有最后一次机会。”

多米尼克绕过面前的茶几走到古斯塔夫面前，后者穿着一件宽松到显得他上半身有些臃肿的毛衣。

多米尼克弯下腰把双手撑在古斯塔夫的椅子两边的扶手上，他凑到了古斯塔夫面前，这时候他嗅到了须后水，是古斯塔夫经常用的那种。

还有香水，和一点定型发油的味道。

古斯塔夫在多米尼克见面前专门整理过自己。这个结论让多米尼克有些开心。

“我不知道。”古斯塔夫轻轻笑了笑，抬起头来和多米尼克对视。

“那就打开看。”多米尼克跟着笑了。

古斯塔夫耸了耸肩，把手里捏得有些发热了的盒子打开。

打开的一瞬间他脸上的笑容更明显了。

是一盒安全套。

很直白、很多米尼克的性暗示。

“去里面吧。”古斯塔夫在多米尼克就要凑到他脸前亲吻他的时候挡住了他的嘴，“我也有礼物要送给你。”

话音刚落他松开了手和多米尼克吻在了一起，一开始多米尼克因为体位的优势占了上风，但很快古斯塔夫就从座位上站了起来，他把手掌覆在多米尼克的胸前轻轻地推着他的身体，同时舌尖在他口中游弋着小心翼翼地挑逗，相比于多米尼克果然还是古斯塔夫更熟悉自己家的地形，在他们缠绵着一步步挪到卧房前古斯塔夫一直牢牢占据着胜者的位置。

但进门后就不一样，古斯塔夫出于本能地随手关上了房门，随即便被多米尼克抵在了门上，无路可退的法国人就这么被德国人制住了，长时间的接吻弄得他们嘴唇都有些发麻，但比起长时间的分离带来的心痒，这点酥麻似乎带来了更多的情趣而非烦恼。

多米尼克学着刚刚古斯塔夫的动作把手覆在了他的胸前，他感觉古斯塔夫的胸肌好像并不应该这么发达，而且手感也不对头，于是他用力捏了一把，然后感受到紧贴着他的那副躯体出于某种原因而起的轻颤。

“这是我为你准备的礼物……”古斯塔夫有些着急地松开了多米尼克的嘴解释道，“我混合了一些药剂做出了这个……希望你喜欢。”

多米尼克轻轻地笑了两声，他把膝盖挤进古斯塔夫的腿间磨蹭起来，同时从底部向上把古斯塔夫身上的毛衣脱了下来。

他看到古斯塔夫的胸部异常的隆了起来——看上去就像女人一样，多米尼克见过女人的身体，但手下的触感却又完全不同，与女人胸脯的绵软不同，这是一种令他惊叹的柔韧的手感。多米尼克有点不知道该说什么，但无论如何，他喜欢这个礼物。

古斯塔夫对他笑了笑，然后拉着他去了床上。他看得出多米尼克喜欢这个，而这一认知让他感到开心。

“你是一次就弄出来了这么不得了的东西吗？”多米尼克架着已经有些腿软的古斯塔夫放在床上，把脸贴在他的胸脯上磨蹭了两下，又把双手手掌贴上他的胸脯揉捏起来，手感和力道仿佛在抚慰一个女人，然后又用舌尖裹住了他挺立起来的奶尖轻轻吮吸起来。

“我做了三天。”古斯塔夫伸出手轻轻抚摸多米尼克脑后的头发，胸前传来的这种陌生的酥麻感弄得他很难让自己的声音不显得有些颤抖，“我想，唔…这是我们几个月来头一次见面，又碰上了纪念日，所以给你准备些好东西很有必要。”

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

多米尼克不吝啬对古斯塔夫的赞美，他在舔吻着古斯塔夫的乳头时尝到了淡淡的甜味，当他意识到那是药剂作用下催出的乳汁时，那种清甜的液体已经开始从乳头尖端的小口中缓慢地涌了出来。

“慢一点……多米尼克。”

古斯塔夫突然揪紧了多米尼克的头发闭了闭眼，多米尼克灵活的舌尖在吸去乳汁的同时扫过了无数敏感的神经末梢，他不得不承认他感觉到自己和多米尼克的阴茎因为不断的勃起隔着裤子贴了起来。在咬着嘴唇吸了吸气后，他开始帮多米尼克脱裤子，褪下阻止两个人切肤相亲的阻碍。

多米尼克的手指已经因为处在室内有一段时间而暖和了起来，但侵入古斯塔夫体内的时候他还是被冰得颤了颤。两根手指伸进古斯塔夫体内抽插的时候咕叽咕叽的水声弄得法国人耳根通红，他试图活动一下脑袋的时候却发现多米尼克根本就在看着自己观察他的反应，于是他干脆就扯过边上的被子闷住了脑袋。

多米尼克有点想调侃一下古斯塔夫现在紧张的样子像个处男，但他忍住了，毕竟指尖上传来的柔软触感证明了他不是。

“我可以进去了吗？”

多米尼克把阴茎抵上古斯塔夫的穴口时这样询问道。

古斯塔夫点了点头，但没有把被子从脸前挪开。

“很好……”

阴茎进入古斯塔夫的体内时两个人都发出了一声满足的轻叹。古斯塔夫找回了被人填满的快感轻轻蜷了蜷脚尖几乎整个身子都酥软下来，一手抚弄着溢乳的乳房同时一手握住半勃的阴茎大力撸动让他硬挺起来，多米尼克俯下身去吻了吻古斯塔夫泛白的鬓角，双手扣住他的胯骨开始缓慢地活动腰部在他体内抽插起来。

“我想看看你。”

多米尼克这样说着把古斯塔夫闷在头上的被单扯了下来，属于古斯塔夫的那双眼睛沉静地望着他。

他们又开始接吻了，泛红的嘴唇贴在自己缠绵过后经过短暂的喘息又急不可耐地贴回去，两个人都不知道对方在充斥火药味和血腥味的战场上，在一切都又冷又硬的营地里时是多么想念彼此的肌肤相亲。

多米尼克的手掌在古斯塔夫身上来回抚摸，沿着耳垂抚摸到精干的腰侧，拂过肿胀的阴茎又开始揉捏大腿内侧，像失明的人那样迫切的想要在自己脑内描摹出身下人的轮廓。他的嘴唇也顺着一路亲吻下去，从他泛红的耳根到扬起的脖颈，从锁骨到胸脯，最后还是停在了他肿胀的乳头吮吸起来。

多米尼克突然伸手把古斯塔夫从床上捞起来搂在怀里，埋在他体内的阴茎随着这个动作深深埋进体内被受到刺激的火热内壁绞的榨出一点前液。这个体位更方便多米尼克吃到古斯塔夫的胸脯，从里面汩汩冒出的乳汁被多米尼克卷入口中吮吸发出的声音和他们身下交合处的啪啪水声在加快速度的同时逐渐地合而为一，能同时受到两边刺激的古斯塔夫停止了手下抚慰阴茎的工作却还是能得到源源不断的快感，从未体验过或长时间没能体验到这样的快感让古斯塔夫感到有些恍惚，他的穴口随着多米尼克每一次深入下意识地收缩，又随着龟头贴上敏感的前列腺而缓缓张开。

就在这时多米尼克突然加快了抽插的速度，在两片臀瓣间大力抽插碾压着敏感柔软的肠肉，深入的交媾让两人的耻毛都贴在一起磨蹭起来，性交的过程并没有比曾经的热烈却比往常得到了更多满足，古斯塔夫舒服地呼了口气又贴上去和多米尼克接吻，交换着黏滑的唾液。

微凉的精液注入体内让古斯塔夫恢复了一些神志，他揩揩满是汗珠的额头满面潮红地望向面前的多米尼克，心满意足地笑了笑伸手沾了些奶汁伸到他嘴边。

“还能行吗？”古斯塔夫把指肚贴在多米尼克的嘴唇上搓揉两下。

多米尼克跟着笑了笑，把古斯塔夫的指尖含进嘴里吮吸沾在上面的乳汁。

“当然。”

“不过我得、我得提醒你一句……这个药的药效能维持三天。”

“正好我申请的假期也是三天。”


End file.
